Cupid
by Arraye
Summary: Mulder finally meets his match with Cupid herself, is it time to tell scully the truth?


Author; Arraye

Disclaimers; Mulder and Scully do not belong to me; however the plot and any additional characters I introduce do.

Song quoted; Misled = Celine Dion, the song belongs to her, any interpretations I take on it, belong to me.

**Cupid**

_Parkers grove, Guelph, Canada._

"Frank!" she shrilled, "Is it on yet?" A sort of groan was heard from the living room. "Frank! FRRANNK!" Magaret Henderson poked her head round the door and looked into the living room. _Lazy sod, siting in that groove of his again . _She bustled into the room, _I know you can hear me, you bastard. _He gave her a complementary glance and then turned back to the televison. She squarely stood infront of him, purposefully blocking his vision. His only response was to shuffle a little and he leaned to the left to see around her. She moved with him, and for several minutes it continued both of them swinging forward and back like a pendulum. "For God's sake Mag, what's wrong with ya, move…." he pushed with force, although the idea of being that forceful hadn't really crossed his mind. Not yet, anyway. She trembled although more with anger than shock. "You bastard! Lazy sod….." her fingers touched a broom and she swung it. Her aim was poor, she missed by miles. Her husband chuckled, his hand grabbed the wrist clutching the broom. "I never should have married you, you….you", she squirmed trying to get out of his grasp. He pulled her closer towards him. So close she could smell that tobacco he was so fond of chewing. _Indian red, that's the brand isn't? Yes a $1.40 in the local store. _He puckered his lips in a smile, "Well", he whispered, "blame Cupid.." 

Police report; a shot was fired at 1.05pm, approximately half an hour after neighbours had reported a domestic situation at 215 Parkers Grove. The gunman; a mister Frank Henderson shot his wife twice in the arm and chest (thorax area) and then turned the gun on himself. Both dead upon police entry, post-mortem show both victims died from blood loss.

_Just a page in my history,_

_Just another one of those mysteries,_

_One more lover that used to be……………_

9.10pm Washington DC Federal Agents Bureau

"Hey Jack, superbowls on…..".

"Huh, yeah Eddie….I just gotta……………..". THUMP, he lept back in fright. "What the HELL!"

"Hey Jack, what's the matter scared of a bit of paper?"

_I………………..Oh . _He looked down at the neatly folded, and bundled paper on the desk_ it's the daily reports on entry and exit on federal agents. _"Thanx." The carrier looked distracted, _typical _he thought, getting a closer look. _She's just a kid, hell probably same age as my daughter, they let any one in here now. _He looked up from his train of thought and found the girl staring directly at him. _Forming words, forming words. The lips are moving, nothing coming out….what the hell do you want? _"I…er… I have a report for Agent Mulder." He took a good look at her, _how the hell did…………_ "Cerise, right?" She looked at him blankly and looked dumbly down at the badge pinned to her jacket. "Yeah….yeah its Cerise." "Look Mulder, probably can't see ya, I'm not really sure if you're allowed…..I mean you look really young……" "It's **urgent". **He gazed solemnly at her, "Kid they **all **are……."

_I'm not somebody who commits the crime and leaves the scene,_

_But when I've been dissed I don't spend much time on what might have been._

_I'm not about self-pity,_

_Love did me wrong……..now I'm movin, movin on………………._

His fingers brushed down his jacket, and he sighed _another long night. _"Hey Scully, h'about two wine glasses, dimmed lights and a couple of the x-files to look at?"

She looked at him, "really Mulder….could we spare that pleasure in our busy schedule?" "I guess ya got me there Scully." He clicked on the light in his office and plopped himself down in his chair. His eyes blurring with the contrast of light, could dimly make out his partner's form entering the room. She walked in slow, giving him enough time to let his eyes wonder round, catching sight of the poster on his wall. _I want to believe. _"Loving me and leaving me?" She looked down, a action he had begun to associate with her amusement. "Give it a break, Mulder," she said in a voice hushed to a whisper. A fleeting smile and she was gone. _Will she ever take me up on that offer? An X-file in itself I think……………….._

The elevator ground to a halt, its doors opening but he lingered inside it. He was in no rush to get to his apartment. _Your **empty** apartment_, he reminded himself. Getting to his door, he had to stifle the urge to slam his head into it. He could almost picture it, like in the cartoons, his face sliding down, stars circling his head. At that time he might have done it, but the idea of waking up with one hell of a headache, left a bad taste in his mouth. _It had been that kind of week. Hell every week had been that kind of week. How long had it been since he had a holiday? _A sad smile crept on his face, _that's Mulder, he chases aliens and creatures that don't exist. But sir he's a great federal agent, 100% attendance and not one holiday. _He sighed, _Scully you better be as miserable as I am. _He pushed the door open, but he didn't enter, not right away. It occurred to him later that if anyone had seen him he must have looked like a right idiot. Standing there, lost in thoughts that didn't even seem to make sense, have any meaning either. All he knew was somewhere around 12.00pm and 1.00am he fell in bed, and slept till morning.

2 days later

"Mulder……."

"Scully. I know that look." 

"You do………." 

"Yes………"

" Okay, well what am I thinking?" 

He groaned, "Scully.."

"Mulder you've let this girl stay with you for two days now, and you don't know, who she is or where she came from." 

"She had no where to go…." 

She raised an eyebrow, "Okay, but then how did she know who you are and where you lived?" 

"Obviously my reputation exceeds myself."

"Mulder…….Mulder do you want me to tell you what I think." 

"Go ahead Scully tell me what you think.."

"I think you wake up Saturday morning and some girl is in your apartment. A girl who isn't even classified as an adult yet. You've never seen her before, yet somehow she knows you, what's more she plonks some article into your hands about some some guy called Frank and a woman named Magaret."

"A Frank and Magaret Henderson, they both died Friday night…."  
"Mulder the bodies were exumed and there was nothing, no teeth marks no sign of probes, nothing. Yet for whatever reason you've let her stay here." He sat up off the bed, and lifted himself so that he could look her directly in the eyes. "So what your saying is what?"

"Mulder it's obvious. It's a common case with those who have lost relatives. You envisionage this girl almost like your sister, daughter even."  
"Scully…….Samantha? The girl is nothing like Samantha, she behaves nothing like her, doesn't sound like her, hell she doesn't even look like her."

"Then why have you taken her in?"  
"I don't know, she said she needed my help."

"Geesh Mulder………."

Way did it always have to be this way. Why I am the person who follows gut and heart before reason and she always, always is practical, rational………. Did Samantha screw me up that bad? Or in fact did she open a door? Scully's talking again, mumbling something bout cases, scientific studies. She probably knows I'm not listening but talks for her own benefit. 

He laughed; she looked up and met his gaze; and for that spilt second he could have sworn that she saw more in his eyes than she was supposed to, or ever supposed to.

"Mulder are you listening……………."

Weird the way that the brain or mind can hear words yet somehow they can skim over like a rock can skim over the surface of a lake. Within a few seconds the effects, meaning gone, and sometimes its hard to know exactly what happened. The words that Scully was thoughtfully pouring out; similar to the way a teacher tries to pour information into the students head (a student being thought of as a sponge), had little effect, for although Mulder heard them, he was far away. A million miles away from his partner yet still both of them in the same room.

The girl, the girl. Her name was Cerise, at least that was as much as he had been to establish. But her arrival, seemed uneventful, nothing dramatic, or worrying, in fact it seemed……….._peaceful._ Perhaps Scully was right. No his subconcious replied, it's more than that. Why she came to him seemed natural and obvious, she wanted help and he would give it to her. The article seemed of little relevance to him although his first thoughts had been that they were her parents. More…..that would have been Scully's first and final thoughts. He had tried to get more out of the girl, and she seemed eager, not at all as hesistant as you would expect a girl to be in these circumstances. _She brought a murder case, in the same pleasantness as a dog would bring a newspaper to its master. How can she be so……devoid?_

His mind flicked to the Illich experiments and EVE, they had been devoid……no overflowing with emotion on the outside, devoid on the inside. This girl though, he was sure was no EVE, but she seemed to have similarities, intelligence and she spoke like an a adult. Whatever he was sure she would speak to him later, once Scully had gone. As soon as Scully had entered she had clammed up, he suspected it had a lot to do with the raised eyebrow and perplexed if not slightly suspicious look Scully had given her. 

(More to come…sorry to leave on an abrupt note but well… anyway read and review no flames!)


End file.
